tigers and wolves
by Asteriagoddess
Summary: the bladebreakers go to a small town for a big tornament.frist fic R&R. kai&Oc Rayoc Maxoc, and talaoc
1. my fall

A yound black haired boy sat at the window in a small rundown hotle. Him and his friends came to this town two days ago. They thought that they would be able to get in to the Hope tornament, but the only way they could is if a caremony was performed. There are only two problems with this though:  
1.They don't know what this caremony is 2.no one will preform it for them.  
"Ray just tell the window you love it already and get on with life"  
"Haha vary funny Tyson." ray stood up brushed the dust of his chineses shrit and walked over to his navy blue haied friend, Tyson.  
"We found someone to help us"  
"Really who"  
"There is a family on the other side of town. they side if nothing else we can stay with them." 

The two friends walked outside to a yellow and silver bus. There they meet up with their other friends Max, Kai, Hailary, and Grandpa.  
"Hey let's get moving!" Max yelled though the window. the group gater in the bus and hided to the other side of town.

-My point of veiw at this vary moment-

I sat on the top of my roof. My mom just told me that we would have some gust and i really didn't want to be around when they got here.

"Wounder why mom let them come. Oh look those stars look like a tiger." The night sky always seemed to get my mind off of the world.

Next thing I know I heard a bus pull up. I looked over the side of the roof to see the newcomers.

"This is it?" one of the boys said "What's wrong with it Tyson?" Tyson what kind of name is that!

"Boys, do they have to be boys." Ican't help but hate this. i mean they are guys and I'm a girl.  
One of them stared in my diriction. I backed up some, so that he couldn't see me, but that stop him from looking my way.

After awhile I took a bit more intrest in him and I sorta leaned over the edge aliitle to far. My hand sliped and I went head first over the edge.  
"Oh? no I have to..." I shut my eyes and waited to hit the ground. But thankfully my foot cought the edge and I was safe. for now.

"Hey look that girl she is about to fall." The blonde yelled. all I could think of was what would happen after the fall Now I couldn't hear the voices of the newcomers just my heart pounding and some footsteps getting closer to the wall of the house.

"Aiiiiiiiii!" My foot sliped. I was done for.  
"Ouf." I landed on something softer then ground and I thought it was my hiden stick of pillows.(don't ask. you never now when  
you'll need them)

"You should watch where your going."


	2. what happens next

Zm: ok here is the second chapter of 'tigers and wolves'. Hope you like it.

Chap2: what happens next

"You should watch where you going."

I lifted my head to see two moron eyes staring back at me. Silvery hair covered part of the young male's eyes and forehead.

"You can get off now."

"Oh sorry!" I flung myself to the side of him and stood up.

"Hello there. Are you alright?" Another young male with golden blonde hair came around the corner in a hurry. His deep blue eyes shined with worriment. After him followed two more boys, one with navy blue hair and one with long black hair, and a young female with brown hair.

"I'm fine. Thank you for worrying."

"Thank goodness."

"My name is Max. These are my friends Tyson, Ray, Hilary…" He paused and pointed to the boy who saved me. "And Kai."

"Hi my name is Luna. Luna Brown." (Ok I can't remember if I already named her so if I did her new name is Luna)

My eyes traveled from one person to another until they set at Kai. He was just now standing up and brushing off the dust from his dark blue shirt. His eyes locked on to my light blue eyes.

"What do you want?" He snarled at me.

"Oh nothing! I'm sorry." I bowed not knowing why. This is my first time ever seeing someone from out of this town. And I think I made him mad.

"Um… Did I do something wrong?"

"No not at all." Ray said quickly.

"Oh it's just the yelling and everything…."

"Oh that's just how he acts towards everyone."

"Ok so this is normal."

Ray shook his head in agreement, and then turned to a young girl who was walking up the yard. Her hair was a light blonde that was placed neatly around her face. She had emerald eyes that seemed to be two big jewels. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a light blue jacket over it and she wore black shorts.

"Luna what happened here? Who are all these people?"

My eyes shifted behind the little girl to another girl about my age. This girl looked a lot like the little one but with smaller eyes and longer hair.

"Nothing, Kisa. And these are my guest for a few weeks Max, Tyson, Hilary, Ray, and Kai."

The older girl's eyes widened. I knew from the look that this was the Blade Breakers and Kai was the Kai she is obsessed with. I know it took me long enough to figure out who this people were. Looking back at Kisa I noticed her eyes also grow bigger. Max was her favorite balder as well.

"Ok Uo don't drool."-Oh Uo and Kisa are my friends' nicknames in real life so I used them- She smirked at me as if saying, don't you dare say that again unless you have a death wish. I stepped back two steps then continued with my conversation.

"Um why don't we go inside? It's a lot cooler and that way you all can rest and get something to eat."

"That sounds good. Let's go guys!" Tyson said almost as fast as it came out of my mouth.

-Inside an hour later-

"Bye Uo. See ya Kisa!" I yelled waving out to the two girls walking south and waving back.

"Where is everybody?" Tyson asked

"Oh my mom is at work and won't get back for another hour and my sister is most likely at her friend's house."

"Oh is she younger?"

"No. She's older than me, about nineteen."

"So how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

I turned around and started drawing on a small sheet of paper that was in front of me. The sky was beautiful and I just had to draw it. Then though the silence came Max's voice.

"So what happens next?"

"…."

Well that's it for now I'll update soon please review. And I need some ideas for the next chapter, if you have any ideas please send them in. thanks for reading!


End file.
